


Morning routines

by Katiecatlover196



Category: Humanmanals, Original Work
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Non human characters, Poly, sleepy mornings, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: Raps gets up in the morning to start the day , today this includes cooking and geting food ready for her family . a family that she loves and has .
Relationships: Cats/Rosy, Raps/Cats, Raps/Cats/Rosy, Raps/Rosy





	Morning routines

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so another fuffy cooking fic I wanted something short so this was made also time this happend was after they all got married but before Amber was thought if so

you got up from the need the feeling of needing to wake up , form a little part of a power orb you had give the task to do what it was doing now . which was what woke you , Raps up . one of your mates Cats had set hers earlier then yours . 

as for your other mate , Cats or you would be the one to wake up her up . as you laid in bed so you could wake up more , before you tryed to get up . you were on the left side side of the bed , Cats on the other and Rosy was nestled between the two of you .

no longer with Cats arm holding Rosy's waist and all of your legs tangled together . You Raps had went to sleep with your arm holding them both . seems Cats in her sleep had latched on to Rosy more , and Rosy now being on her back then facing Cats like she was when they all went to sleep for the night .

you didn't seem to move much this time , only moving your leg more flush to the others legs . and arm now more buried inbetween the two . you slowly untangled yourself from the two , so you could get up for the day .

you wiped your eyes before sitting up , and finally getting up . feeling the cold carpet on your human feet . as you walked over to the dresser to change in to pajamas that you made with your powers .

it was Way to early to use them intentionally , then what you and your mate had made to run in the background of your beings . you walked out of the bedroom the door was always open when you all slept , so you didn't have to worry about that . well mostly . 

as you tryed to be quiet . as you went over to the stairs and started going down them slowly . " ok so let's get stuff ready for the day , before . " 

you itched your face , before you continued to yourself . " they wake up for the day . " you finally reached the bottom of the steps , lost in thought and your body working in auto pilot as you walked over to the kitchen .

once you stood in the middle of the kitchen , you got to work . you snapped your fingers . as you stood in the middle of the kitchen thinking about the eyes of the stove turning on , and the pancake ingredints floating teleporting ? , in front of you .

as you snapped them , and they did what you thought they should do . and you watched lastly as they floated over in front of you . the flower floating out in front of you , as the other ingredients floated over to the ball of flower in the air , and mixed to together . 

it needed water though , so you turned on the sink with a tap of your foot . watching as it streamed over like a floating river , and mixed in to the now ball of pancake mix in the air . tapping again to turn it off . 

you didn't need to do the gestures to use your powers , but it was more of a habit by now . and it helped when others were around , that yea something not normal by human standards was going to happen . " ok that should do . "

you inspected the color and consistency of it , yea that will do . you snapping your fingers again , to have the ingredints floating near by put away . as you walked closer to the stove , moving your hand in the air to have the pan made out of your Amber , float on to the eye .

then you heard a meow . oh your animal is awake then , you turned to look in to the direction of the noise . " hey there , I see your up ? . " 

they looked up at you the gray tom cat gave you a look , before walking back over to were the side of kitchen aisle was . as that was where his and Spot , Cats animal . food and water dish was .

the Dalmatian must be still asleep though . as you would know if she was awake . " morning , do you mind . " 

he spoke to you , and made a gesture with his head to the food and water bowls . after he sat down in front of his respective water and food dish , on his little pillow plush seat . " oh sure . " 

you said and snapped your fingers for one of the cat food and dog food bags floot over to fill up the bowls . and for some cold water to float over . sink water sure , but you could clean it for them .

you heard the front door open , and the other cat food bag float out to go feed the other cats you owned . he nodded his head at you in thanks , for the home made food you packaged and made for them , and got to eating . you focus back on to the pancakes you were making , at some point heard the door close , and the bag returning to its place next to the other bags near the door .

you got a spoon , doing this part by hand was more enjoyable then using your powers to make this completely . you still liked to do some things the human way . you snapped your fingers to teleport the spatula in your hand , and for three plates to be teleported on the kitchen aisle where you all will be eating .

you made little balls of the mix , float in the air . that should do ? you think . ok now let's see , butter , you need butter .

you tapped you foot for it to be teleported to you from the fridge . opening it with your hands and making some of it separate form the large container , to turn in to a thinly spread of it in the air . before you directed it to gently land on the large skillet . 

it had to be made , since it normally fed technically 5 people . since your kind had to eat twice as much as a human . " ok now to add the mix . "

you were more talking to yourself then your animal then anything . but he was used to it by this point . as you listened to the crunch , crunch of him eating as you waited for the pancakes on the skillet to finish cooking . 

you looked around your home in the mean time , to then hear the sound scampering of claws on the hard wood , coming from the liveing room . Cats or Spot , probably Spot though from the sound of it . you looked over and yep , that's Spot .

Gray had stopped eating to look over to his fellow animal , the dalmation walking in to the kitchen to eat . her tail wagged as she walked in . " hey there ! . "

she looked up to you next " thanks for the food Raps , really . " she smiled , or well the best a dog could . as she took her seat and got to eating . 

you smiled at them , and got back to the food . you flipped one with the spatula , yea they were done . you fliped the rest , you knew when to do it more because of practice , then anything . watching as the ten circles cooked . 

ok that should do , you thought as you flipped the fluffy and soft food , to then direct it with your powers to move over to the plates . you added another ten to the now free skillet , watching in the cornor of your eye as the one's you just finished floated to the plates . you heard the thumps of someone going down the stairs , you looked at time and yea that's probably Cats .

you were confirmed this as they came in to view , they were in one of their light blue pajamas with paw prints on it . one she seemed to like alot out of the ones her fellow humanmanal had made . you watched as she tiredly walked over to the aisle and sat down on one of the chairs .

guess today they were in human form this time . her animal looked up to acknowledge her , but got back to eating soon after . she looked at you , her hair tossled from sleep and body Language telling you she just got up . 

" morning love . " Cats said as she planted her head in her arms , to watch you cook . watching you turn around for a second to flip the food , before you looked at back at her . 

" morning , did you sleep well ? . " you asked her and she hummed in response , guess that's a yes then . you turned back to the food , flipping one to see if it was goldon brown and it was . 

" ok good . " you said to yourself as you did the same thing you did to the others , directing them to the plates on the aisle . you stepped away form the stove . 

ok now let's see , you snapped you fingers again for the eye to turn off on the stove , and to move the skillet on the other side of the stove to cool . as you walked over to the fridge to grab the syrup and drinks . the butter was on the counters next to the stove so you could get it as you sat down .

when you walked over to grab it . as you balanced the three drinks and syrup . before walking over to grab it you shut the fridge door with your foot , as you went .

and now butter . and once you got what you needed , you deposited them on the aisle Cats wasn't in her seat she must be wakeing Rosy up . " ok well then she's getting Rosy .

hm , oh yea the forks and knifes . " you said in realization , and you snapped your fingers for the silverware drawer to open and float three sets over to where you all will be eating . as you walked around the counter to take your seat on the far side next to or near your animal , and where they were eating right now . 

you turned to the stairs , at the noise of foot steps on the hard wood stairs . to see both of your mates walk down the stairs , Cats clearly more awake then Rosy . as they walked down the stairs . 

you turned back around to get started eating . opening your drink and takeing your first drink of something today . hearing them walk over before getting a tired greeting , from Rosy .

" hey , morning . thanks for the " Rosy took a moment to think , as she got in to her seat after Cats took hers on her side ." the pancakes , They look good . " 

you smiled at her , fuck you loved them . feeling the accomplishment of making something for them , and the praise filling you with giddy happyness , and warmth . watching as they opened their drinks , and you all got ready to eat breakfast for the day . 

you thought to yourself , as you took a bite of the fluffy food that you smeared some syrup on to . you loved them . you loved your little family so much .

**Author's Note:**

> Like this is soft this is kinda rushed so I might fix them later I don't know but it was fun to make so like yea it's nice


End file.
